hikarifallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Sora is the hero and main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a wielder of the Keyblade. Sora is voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English versions and Miyu Irino in the Japanese versions. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and. At times he is impulsive, but he is still always on point for what he needs to do. Role in Hikari Falls Sora will appear in Hikari Falls as one of the main characters. Sora seems to have some kind of alliance with the Sora defenders and is working with them to help save and protect the shy element of the world.He seems to have a crush for Kairi but for some reason never spoke of it to her before.Not much information can be said about him now but he will be a character on the second series of H.F. He and Andre become good friends after their encounter. Sora is fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and others including Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Sora, Riku, and Kairi wish to escape from the Destiny Islands, and find out what lies beyond. Sora is also the complete being of Roxas. His name is derived from the Japanese word for 'sky' Relationship Riku: Sora and Riku are best friends, close as brothers, they have once fought against each other in a furious fight and they have been split up but they've gotten back together in the end of Kingdom Hearts II along with Kairi. Kairi: Kairi is a lifelong friend of Riku and Sora it is obvious that Sora and Kairi have feelings for each other but they've never told each other themselves how they feel. Donald: In the first game, Donald and Sora have a love/hate relationship, initially because Donald only saw Sora as a means of tracking down the king. Often times they will fight, due to contrasting decisions and petty arguments, but in the end will make up and join forces. Goofy: Goofy seems to be very close to Sora and often times boosts Sora up. He also is the one that picks Sora up whenever he is sad, and when he and Goofy followed Riku, who revealed he was the real keyblade master, Goofy chose to stand by Sora instead, which moved Donald enough to do the same. King Mickey: King Mickey seems to respect Sora. Queen Minnie has often said how the king spoke highly of him. Sora also respects the king, addressing him as the king he is. Andre: The two have met once Andre is ambushed by Unbirths, Sora comes to help him and they defeat the Unbirths together. They became good friends in no time, Sora promises to help him anyway he could to help find his friends.